The Mitsuki Cards
by Pixiecropse
Summary: Mitsuki Nyoko age 16 doesn't feel like she fits in anywhere she has money but she doesn't care for that what she wants is the love of a caring family but she is unwanted by her parents abused by them. She wants love one day she visits a site that allows her to create 3 special cards that will take her on a journey to where she belongs and reveal hidden secrets left in the past.
1. Chapter 1 The Start

Hello people yes I am adding on another series

why you ask well it just suddenly came to me

all i could do was write it out

Pixie:secretly looks over at toya

Toya: 0.0'

Pixie: you give the disclamer

Toya: why should I ur the one writing the god dang story

Pixie: you should cause if you don't I'll make your character dress like a pink bunny or a women (insert evil smile)

Toya: grudgingly Pixie owns nothing except her character and plot

Pixie: mwhahahahaha well at least I own my cookies

Toya: I don't know her .'

* * *

Chapter 1 Hiding and longing

I can't tell you when it all started maybe it was when I used books to hide from the world using anime to take me to another time or place. I started living on a cloud in a way I was always wondering what next. Then I started noticing things my parents where never home they were partying and going to work. They left money of course for food and other things but other than that I was alone. When they were home it certainly wasn't pleasant for you see my mother was an alcohol addict I had become accustom to her calling me Bitch and a lot of other cuss words. I would always wonder what kind of mother would cuss out their kid for being just that their kid it seems as my parents would tell me that I was an unwanted accident they never wanted children. The only reason why I was still there was because they thought it would look bad on their family if they put me in an orphanage. I didn't really have any other relatives my grandparents died long before I was born but I always had strange feelings like they were still here.

They never doted on me from the beginning I learned not to care of course when I would see the other kids at school I would be jealous and filled with envy for they had caring loving parents. I know thought that not everything was actually like that for all I know the kids' father could have left the mother or they could be going through a divorce but I'd rather have just one parent caring then neither. The world is harsher then it seems I learned that at the age of 8 going home with an award from school for perfect attendance though I had to walk to the school so I always thought it a miracle I could walk to the school and be in time for class. I got lucky and mom was home I hadn't completely understood my mother's condition yet but I would that night.

I went up to her holding out my certificate Look mommy I got an award for perfect attendance at school see.

My mother looked down at me ripped the paper from my hand and said that's nothing to be proud about and rips it to pieces in front of me and slapped me I watched as the pieces floated down to the ground.

Now clean up that mess my mother shouted at me at that moment I realized I was on my own in this world they would provide me with money but nothing else.

I gathered all the pieces together and went to my room grabbed my tape and tried to tape it back together.

Now in high school I still have the award hidden in a drawer in my room with a lot of other awards these days though I have buckled down I am now taking advance classes and only go to school for fun if you can call it that.

I am already taking college courses online it's not that hard a lot of time a studying sure but I'm able to keep up with it I'm already about 2 and a half years done.

Animes such as Card Captor Sakura and Creamy Mami have kept me going and of course books. I collect the movies and all kinds of things well my adventure begins with the card captor series.


	2. Chapter 2 The cards Creation

Pixie: Hello every second chapter is out hope you enjoy

Toya: shes obsessed with me

Pixie: pouts i am not

Toya: raises an eyebrow

Pixie: okay maybe a little

Toya: just continues staring

Pixie: glares thats all your getting from me now stop it

Toya: Holds bag of cookies out over a rushing river

Pixie: no please don't do it the poor cookies T.T

Toya: Say it or else the cookies get it

Pixie: Fine just don't hurt the cookies I'm totally and completly in love with toya and I am secretly his stalker grabs cookies XD

Toya :O.O' okay she owns nothing i'm going to go into hiding now

Pixie: oh yes and a special thank you to maryxula for commenting on my first chapter now on with the show

* * *

Chapter 2 the Mitsuki Cards

I was a little obsessed with Card Captor Sakura I mean okay I was a lot obsessed what can I say it has a lot of really cool characters nut my favorite would have to be Sakuras brother Touya He really cares for his sister and goes out of his way to take care of her. I wish I had a family like that when I watch sometimes I can pretend for a little while that I did.

Well anyway I go to St. Charlottes Private school in Mint hill, North Carolina of course the school has a ton of snobs rich people with more money than brains most of them. I have a few friends there, there's Samantha Carson Sam for short she loves anime but mostly fighting such as samurai champloo and Inuyasha. She encourages my obsession though I know she shouldn't she's there when I need her the most but I found out at the end of the year that she would be moving so this would be the last year that I would see her. The there's Angelica Rose and yes she's as enchanting looking as her name sounds you would think that she would be one of the popular stuck up cheerleader types but no she loves her books we can go on and on discussing books for hours and never get tired of it.

She's the perfect everything good in one package you get beauty and the smarts.

That morning I woke up for once there was this spine tingling excitement like something good or something that I'm going to like was going to happen, which is definitely unusual nothing other than laughing with my friends and going home to a nice book could make me happy.

Well once at school everything was normal I met up with my friends at my locker the good thing about all of us being sophomores we managed to be in all the same classes together. My name is weird my parents of course didn't have a name planned so when they needed one my father actually google'd girls name and since he accidentally it the Japanese button he named me the first thing that popped up Mitsuki Nyoko at least I got a nice name. In English it means full moon gem it's nice but sadly I'm the only one in my school with a Japanese name.

So it's kind of a thing that I get teased about quite often back through the years sometimes I wish that I could just be somewhere else I want to be wanted is that such a bad thing. Well anyway we were talking about what was going on and if we could go anywhere this evening sadly both my friends had dates with their boyfriends. I was kind of awkward around boys in some way I'm just not used to them and being friends okay but if it gets close to kissing it's kind of like scared and don't want to.

I just stopped and decided to focus on other stuff instead of boys so my friends all had boyfriends I just stopped caring. I just figured that tonight was going to be a get on the laptop and watch movies all night long I already had the movies listed in my head.

Naussica of the valley in the wind

Princess mononoke

The cat returns

Whispers of the Heart

Ponyo

Laputa

Howls moving castle

Spirited Away

Steam boy

Arriety

A complete anime movie marathon and I already knew my parents were going to be out of town when the time comes to watch the movies cause they called cause they forgot something and needed me to package it and send it to them this morning while there in England on a business trip ugh.

So all day through school I was thinking about getting home and sitting on the couch with soda and dinner with snacks. Well when I raced home from school that wasn't the first thing I did instead I went to my room got my laptop and checked my email of course well I never know what kind of emails I could get and from whom. Yeah right just kidding actually I'm a fanfiction fan I wanted to try it out so I wrote a small story and posted it. I was really anxious to see what the reviews would be like if I got any I mean I expect quite a few boo you stick don't ever think of writing again you are an epic fail.

Thankfully I didn't I got a bit of advice about punctuation and spacing but that's about it everybody else just says they love it or they can't wait to hear more. I was excited it made me want to write even more chapters just to satisfy them and myself because when I type I can be the character of the story itself so the story almost flows from my fingers onto the piece of document.

Well I checked my emails for any more reviews saw a couple took a look at them and then saw another email about a website for the Card Captor Sakura site I decided since I was obsessed that I might as well take a look at it. I click the email and suddenly it sends me to this site that reads Card Captor fans obsessed with Clow Cards how about you create your own and you can have them designed and sent to your house. Each card is only sixty eight cents create your own deck of clow cards even rename them. There are fifty two cards in a deck you can purchase an entire deck with cards of your choosing for only thirty five dollars and thirty six cents with five dollars added on for shipping.

At first I browsed around I got to see what other people had created they had the pictures up I decided that I wanted to make my own. There was actually a place where people had given permission for other people to order their cards so I selected about fifty and decided to create the last two of my own. Let's see I think I want to have a dimension card I finally decided that it would be a kind of ethereal mirror picture for that card because it reminded me of Alice in Wonderland through the Looking Glass. It was elegant yet seemed not of this world. At first I had wanted to combine the dimension card with the other card I would make I wanted it to be the dimension travel card.

But for some reason it wouldn't allow me to create that card so I decided to try doing them both separately it told me to describe how it would work. I put in the dimension it would take you to a different dimension when used with the travel card it would copy the house and your money in the bank using magic and then transport your house and money with you to said direction you could say it would copy your living area and make it appear in that dimension. No one would even know that it hadn't been there before. Also if you were still in school it would make transfer papers to the school in that area of your choosing.

Now onto the travel card I picked a picture of a little girl with silver hair and blue eyes with angel wings going at the speed of light at least that's what it made it look like. I thought it was a very beautiful card and that's all that mattered. I then picked a description working with the dimension card this is the power card it is what will allow you to pass through the dimension without harm without each other the dimension and travel card wouldn't work.

I decided to make another card and I put back one of the cards I had chosen to instead create one more too the two I had already made. This will be a magic card it will grant its master and only its master magical powers such as telekinesis and that type of stuff. The master to the card shall only change should said first master dies or gives card permission to find a new master. For the picture I picked a golden chest with a light radiating from around it with a black wand on top the black wand had one single green vine with a blue and red rose attached it was wrapped around the wand I named that card Gifts.

Once I finished with those card which I had a feeling would be my favorites I looked at the way to pay for them I didn't have a credit card all I had was cash that my parents left me. Oh I looked at the bottom it had the address that the money was to be mailed to then I would get my cards in about oh say 2-3 days. I took out an envelope took out about forty five dollars and sent it in the mail I couldn't wait till I got my cards mine the Mitsuki cards.


End file.
